


Szerelemről Szó Sem Volt

by LeanneIrisPrice



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Hurt Tony Stark, Memories, Minor Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark - Freeform, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Songfic, Tony Angst, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark-centric
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 00:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeanneIrisPrice/pseuds/LeanneIrisPrice
Summary: A Zanzibár Szerelemről szó sem volt c. dala ihlette, az Endgame eseményeit feldolgozó szöszöcske.Enyhe Tony-Natasha szálat tartalmaz, de semmi pikáns.Emellett az Endgame egyik nagy csavarát is tartalmazza, tehát spoileres.





	Szerelemről Szó Sem Volt

[♫](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OUJ-wyY90-w)

  
Tony rég érzett már ilyen csontig hatoló bénulást, és sem akkor, sem most nem hitte, hogy ez megtörténhet. Bruce teljesen kiborult, üvöltött és csak azt kérdezgette: „Hol van Nat?”, ő viszont dermedten állt ott, akár egy bálvány. A torka elszorult, a tagjai zsibbadtak, mintha csak ezer tonnás súly nehezedett volna rá, s mindez a mellkasából indult ki. Az ajkai megremegtek, tudta, mi történt, de még ott pislákolt a remény… Aztán Clint válaszolt, és hirtelen nem tudott senki szemébe nézni, már a nyelve is zsibbadt, abban sem volt biztos, hogy egyáltalán ki tudna mondani bármit, s inkább elsietett, mielőtt kitörne a bordái közt rekedt hurrikán.  
  
Gondolatai peregtek, mint málladozó épületről a vakolat, majd semmivé váltak a pánik tengerében. A folyosón tört rá a vihar, meg kellett támaszkodnia a falban, nehogy összerogyjon. A szíve már megint rendetlenkedett, a fájdalom kisugárzott a bal karjába, angina pectoris, ahogy az orvosa mondaná, és tudta, hogy baj van, de nem tudott és nem is akart ezzel foglalkozni. Mély levegőt vett, felegyenesedett, valahogy erőt vett magán, aztán elbotorkált a korláthoz, ahonnan belátni az egész udvart. Oda, ahol utoljára beszéltek, mielőtt a Bosszúállók végleg két csapatra oszlottak, és ahol olyan csúnyán elváltak egymástól.  
A hűvös üvegbe kapaszkodott, mint egy fuldokló, majd a baljára tekintett, de nem állt ott senki. Pedig várta, hogy cinikusan a magasba emelkedjen a nő szemöldöke, a fitymáló pillantást, vagy azt a tipikus, Natashás mosolyt, amibe annyi minden vegyül a rosszallástól a megbocsájtásig. De nincs ott senki, pedig megígérte, hogy egy perc, és találkoznak. Nem neki, de megígérte, ő pedig annyira biztos volt benne, hogy így lesz, mert mégis ki az a bolond, aki megkérdőjelezné Natet? Natet, akinek mindig igaza van, aki mindig betartja az ígéretét, s amikor mégsem, akkor igazán jó oka van rá… Nat, a rettenthetetlen, félelmetes szuperkém, aki a százhatvan centije ellenére egyetlen pillantásával térdre parancsol nála két fejjel magasabb pasikat.  
  
Nem állt mellette, és soha többé nem is fog. Nem fog még egyszer úgy adódni, hogy jól összevesznek, vagy épp Natasha hangtalan macskalépteivel mögé lopózik, és megnyugtatásképp a vállára teszi a kezét. Nem fogja tőle megkérdezni, jól van-e, nem fog cinikus megjegyzéseket tenni, nem fognak többé szájkaratét folytatni. Nem, mert Natasha… Natasha nincs többé.  
A gondolat rémisztőbb, mint azt elsőre hitte, hiszen Nat volt az egyik álladó pont az életében, balhé a Kapitánnyal ide vagy oda. Nat volt a csapatban a biztos pont, mint valami tyúkanyó, vagy éppen pókanyó, aki láthatatlan fonalaival észrevétlenül tartja össze a bagázst. Aki a végsőkig küzdött a csapatért, és kétségbeesetten próbálta összetartani őket, de annyira elfáradt már, és olyan szomorú volt… Ők pedig szétszéledtek. Pedig neki volt egyedül bátorsága az élre állni, folytatni, menni tovább, csinálni, amit kell, amikor senki másnak nem volt. Az első Bosszúálló, akkor még SHIELD ügynök, akit megismert, és… A legjobb barátja. Igen, az… Barát. Barát vagy csak majdnem szerető? Bonyolult. Bonyolult, és annyira nagyon fáj, hogy a lélegzete is elakad. Gombóc gyűlik a torkába, ahogyan kétségbeesetten próbája visszatartani a könnyeit, de azok makacsul kibuggyannak és végigfolynak az arcán. Az arcon, amelyet az utóbbi tíz évben a kín szántott át egy teljesen más arccá, amely elvesztette egykori fényét, amelyen az örökké tettvágytól és izgatottságtól égő szemek fáradttá és szürkévé fakultak.  
Ha most Nat itt lenne, biztosan megölelné és lesimítaná a könnyeit, mint legjobb barátja, majdnem szeretője és a Bosszúállók anyja. De ugyan már, ha Natasha itt lenne, nem volna szükség könnyekre, nem igaz? Vagy éppen azért ejtené ezeket az idegesítő kis sós cseppeket, mert megkönnyebbült, hogy viszontlátja rég nem látott barátját? Mennyi is volt? Attól függ, melyik univerzumban. Az egyikben néhány óra, a másikban néhány perc.  
  
A szívébe mar a bűntudat, minden miatt. Eszébe jutnak a veszekedéseik, az idiótaságok, amiket a nő fejéhez vágott, a polgáháború, vagy hogy is nevezik azt a bizonyos balhét az újságírók, az utolsó elválásuk akkor és most, mikor Nat feldúltan elviharzott, ő pedig csalódottan bámult utána, és az utolsó mosolya, amely öt év szenvedés után ragyogott fel ismét az arcán. Az örökké fiatal, tökéletesen szabott, szinte szobrász keze által vésett arcon. Csak ritkán engedte, hogy a maszkján túl lássanak, az ilyen pillanatok pedig vagy nagyon fájtak, vagy nagy örömet okoztak a csapattársainak, ugyanis Nat mosolya olyan volt, amitől minden férfi lába megremeg egy kicsit, még akkor is, ha örök szerelmet fogadott valaki másnak, amely máris egy kicsit fényesebbé, szebbé tette a napot, legyen az bármilyen nyomorult is.  
  
Tony nem értette, hogy tud ennyire fájni. Barátok voltak, na és? Nem, nem, ennél sokkal többek voltak. Nem tudta volna szavakba önteni azt a túlbonyolított, értelmezhetetlen kapcsolatot, ami kettejüket összekötötte, de voltak sarkalatos pontok, amelyekben biztos volt. Például, hogy a legelején biztosan volt vágy. Vágy vagy kíváncsiság, esetleg mindkettő. De te jó ég, mikor volt már az, tizenöt éve, vagy még több. Akkor még mindketten fiatalok voltak, mind lélekben, mind fizikailag, talán teljesen más emberek is. De hogy végül miért nem lett semmi… Hát az egy jó kérdés. Talán csak mindketten siettek, később pedig már teljesen más volt minden, akkor már a sérelmek meg az egész SHIELD-es dolog miatt rosszul vette volna ki magát.  
Valahol útközben, a New York-i csata és talán az Ultronos balhé között aztán lelki társakká váltak. Persze, nem úgy, mint Pepperrel, meg aztán Natnek is ott volt Bruce… Inkább csak olyan plátói volt a dolog, a beteljesülés igénye nélkül. Akkor valahogy már nem is gondoltak úgy egymásra, már ha Nat egyáltalán valaha gondolt úgy rá, hiszen nála sosem tudni… Később pedig ez csak egyre erősebb lett. Egy eltéphetetlen, különös szál tartotta őket össze, amit senki sem értett, még ők maguk sem, és ami valamiért olyan mássá tette a kapcsolatukat. Talán csak az volt a varázsa, hogy ők már azelőtt találkoztak és megismerték egymást, így amikor összeállt a csapat, szinte régi ismerősökként köszöntötték egymást. Leszámítva a sértettségét és Natasha nyilvánvaló ellenszenvét az első kör után…  
  
Aztán valahogy ismét egymásra találtak, a sértettség és az ellenszenv elmúlt, és legjobb barátok lettek. Olyan volt, mint a gimis éveket meghatározó barátságok, amik aztán sokáig kitartanak, mielőtt meghalnának, csak épp két felnőtt ember között, mindenféle dráma meg váratlan éjszakai hívások és betoppanások nélkül. Nem kellettek nagy gesztusok, elegek voltak az esetlennek tűnő próbálkozások, amelyekkel egymás fájdalmát enyhítették a rossz időkben, néha egy-egy beszélgetés egy kávé vagy ital mellett, a megnyugtató hallgatás, amely azt üzente, a másik érti, mi bántja, mindössze egyikük sem olyan penge a szavakkal meg a gesztusokkal… Ők ilyenek voltak. Szavak nélkül megértették, tettek nélkül pedig támogatták egymást.  
Talán ilyenek a lelki társak… Vagy ilyen egy másik fajta szerelem. Azt mondják, amikor szerelmes valaki, azt nem érti, csak érzi, hogy felesleges a boncolgatás, mert úgyis megfejthetetlen az egész… Pedig ő próbálta visszakövetni fejben, hogy mi történt és miért, illetve hogyan, de az egésznek semmi értelme nem volt.  
  
Csak ott voltak egymásnak, amikor kellett, és amikor nem… Akkor néha sóvárogtak a másik társasága után. Mert nem csinálhat még magából sem bolondot, abban a két évben, mikor Natasha Stevvel bujkált Ross elől, sokszor eszébe jutott a nő, hiányzott neki, hogy krízishelyzetekben megnyugtassa és tanácsot adjon neki, vagy épp megdorgálja, amiért éppen hülyeséget csinált. Aztán abban az öt évben is, mikor annyira gyáva volt, és inkább elbújt a felelősség és a többiek elől. Mennyit mesélt Natasháról és a hőstetteiről Morgannek! Talán semelyik Bosszúállóról nem beszélt annyit mint Natről, és őszintén, megértette volna, ha Pepper féltékeny emiatt, de sosem látta a feleségén, hogy így érezne. Végül is, mikor ő lett a cége vezérigazgatója, igazán jól megértették egymást… Talán épp ugyanolyan jó színésznők mind a ketten.  
Borzalmasan fájt felidéznie az emlékeket, nem is tudta, mikor érzett utoljára ilyet. Talán miután Peter… Nem, az teljesen más volt. Az is ennyire fájt, de teljesen máshogyan. Ilyen kínt akkor érzett, mikor Pepper azt mondta, szüneteljenek, és hónapokig, akárhová ment, csak a nő jutott eszébe. Ez olyan fájdalom, amelyet jobb esetben egyszer érez az ember, s nehéz lenne formába önteni vagy körülírni, de nem is érdemes. Badarság. Pepperbe szerelmes, de Nat… Kinek hazudik? Van még értelme egyáltalán becsapnia magát? Nat sokkal fontosabb volt neki, mint a többi Bosszúálló, ő volt a bizalmasa, egy jó barát, akinek szólt a bajban… És a szerelme is. Egy másik, sokkal másabb szerelem, amelynek nem volt értelme, amelyre nem vonatkoztak a szabályok, és ami semmihez sem volt fogható.  
  
Az ember életében többféle szerelem van, van, ami elmúlik, s van, ami a sírig kitart. Van, ami ezer fokon ég, és van, ami csak csendesen, tartalékon fő, de a kettő megfér egymás mellett anélkül, hogy fenyegetnék egymást. Többféle szerelem van, és mindegyik más, máshogy jó és másfajta gyötrelem, de mindegyik ugyanolyan meghatározó. Amikor pedig elveszíted, ugyanúgy fáj, mint az, amelyik ezer fokon égett, mint az első, mint amelyiknek hamar vége lett, mint a sokadik. A szerelem az szerelem, még ha mindegyik más is, és ugyanúgy a lelked egy darabját veszíted el a szerelmeddel.  
Tony pedig nem könnyebbült meg, nem jött a katarzis, a felismerés felszabadító lélegzete… Nem volt ebben semmi új, semmi világmegváltó. Nem maradt semmi, csak az űr a szívében, ahonnan idejekorán kiszakítottak egy darabot, csak a keserédes emlékek, a megbánás amiatt, amit megtett, és amiatt, amit nem. Tudta jól, hogy nem érdemes ezen rágódnia, hogy mi lett volna ha, mert világos, mint a Nap, hogy sosem tették volna meg, mert túl jól ismerték egymást. Kettejük között a dolgok soha nem úgy mentek, mint ahogy kellett volna, és ezzel tökéletesen meg voltak elégedve. Ha párt kerestek volna egymásban, valószínűleg egy ponton úgyis megpróbálták volna, de épp, hogy a nagy szerelem, a pár elől menekültek egymáshoz, valami más reményében. Talán lett volna bennük egy éjszaka vagy kettő, talán barátság extrákkal, de ez így volt jól. Többek voltak, mint barátok, de azért mégsem szeretők.  
  
És csak teltek, múltak az évek, együtt és külön is, az élet pedig elrohant mellettük, ahogyan Tony mellett is a percek, talán órák. A többiek már keresték, és Steve volt a szerencsés, aki végül rátalált.  
-    Hé, minden rendben? – tette a vállára a kezét, mire a zseni meglepetten pördült meg. Volt valami fura a szemében, ami ismerős volt Stevenek, de mégsem ismerte fel, mert a különös köd hamar szerteoszlott a tekintetében.  
-    Persze, persze – mosolygott rá a zseni, majd ő is megveregette a katona vállát. – Szerelemről szó sem volt – mondta furcsa, múltba révedő hangon, majd a gondolataiba merülve elsétált. Steve csak értetlenül bámult utána.  


 


End file.
